It is well known in the art to clarify raw turbid waters containing kaolin or other finely divided suspended solids with various inorganic compounds and water soluble organic positively charged polymeric coagulants which are used independently of one another. In general, for high turbidity waters containing, for example 200 parts per million (ppm) kaolin, such organic coagulants are effective in reducing turbidity. In low turbidity waters, for example, those containing 20 ppm kaolin, the organic coagulants alone are not as effective. Cost effectiveness is also a problem in water clarification.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,092 teaches the use of polydiallyl dimethylammonium chloride polymer or dimethylamine epichlorohydrin ethylene diamine polymer used in conjunction with either aluminum chloride, aluminum sulfate, ferric chloride, or ferric sulfate. This combination of polymeric coagulant having an average molecular weight of at least 2000 and inorganic water soluble salt specified above has been shown to be useful for coagulating finely divided solids in turbid water.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved products which is effective in clarifying water and at the same time are cost effective.